Lyon 9 Episode 5 2/2: The Return of Robotrix Part 2
Robotrix has returned and attacked everyone, especially Lyon. But now, Robotrix has given up for a new target: Lyon's family. Continuation ''On the last episode of Lyon 9: Opposite Alien, Robotrix from episode 2 returned. ''*shows Robotrix coming back together and attacking people* ''Robotrix attacked everyone, especially Lyon. ''*shows Robotrix busting through wall* ''The RNAlien and Highbreed had no control. ''*"It's out of control!" ''Robert disasembled him. ''*shows Robert disasembling Robotrix" ''But uh-oh! ''*shows Robotrix turning from Hailhaze to Bedrock* Plot Robotrix was a solid, rocky alien named Bedrock. He was Ultimate Hailhaze. "Can you try that again?" said Lyon to Robert. "My pleasure" said Robert as he swiped the trix. Robotrix whipped him off and blasted rocks everywhere. "I'll try my strategy" said Lyon as he did what he did the first time. It didn't work. Robotrix trapped Lyon in a statue. "I'm wearing the Oppositrix, so maybe I should use it" said Lyon as he turned into Goop. He tried to slip out, but he couldn't find any cracks. He blasted goo on the rock. A hole started to form. Lyon slipped through that and said, "Improvising always does you good." Lyon started blasting goo at Robotrix. The rock started busting open. Robotrix slammed the Trix and became Ultimato. He then slammed the Trix again and became Tomatomate, Ultimate Ultimato. "Is that a tomato on your head?" asked Robert. Tomatomate was a green figure with a tomato on his head. "It's not funny!" cried Robotrix. It then showed back in space. The RNAlien just found an emergency power switch and flipped it on. The top of the control place was floating in space. The aliens see Robotrix attacking only Robert with red blasts. "Robotrix, what are you doing?" asks the RNAlien. Robotrix responds, "I'm doing my own thing. You're not in control of me anymore." He then slips down to a pile of tomato paste. Back on Earth, Lyon says, "Ummmm, is that your form of defense?" as he turned into Opposite Echo Echo. Robotrix slips under Robert and gobbles him up. He then turns back to normal. "No one eats my brother except no one. Except no one" says Lyon as he does his sound wave attack. Robotrix is crushed against himself. Lyon does it again. Robotrix reverses. Then, Robotrix spits tomato paste onto Lyon. "It burns!" said Lyon as Robotrix turned back to normal and ran away. Lyon turned into Big Chill, froze the tomato paste, and turned back to normal. When he got home, he noticed that his dad was gone. "Where's dad?" asked Lyon. "A big, giant wasp hornet shot temporary blinding poison in my eyes. Your dad was gone after that" replied mom. Just then, the wall that was busted down in the first part busted down. "That's the third time!" yelled mom. Robotrix was Ultimate Mothfly, Waspjet. Robotrix said, "No one escapes me, at least not when I'm Waspjet!" as he did a stinging attack on Lyon's mom. She fainted. "Hey! That's my mom!" said Lyon as he jumped up and turned into Wishhiar. He flew up above Robotrix and shot a magic beam at him. Robotrix did a spinning attack that turned him into a fan. Lyon was blown up against the ceiling. Robotrix flew away. His belly was up, and his stinger was up the most. It slashed the Oppositrix. "Uh oh" said Lyon as he fell down and turned back to normal. He inspected the Oppositrix. Robotrix was on it! Lyon quickly turned it off and ran upstairs. He opened the cellar. Jessica was eating a cold cut combo while watching a show called, "Dancing with Dancers." "I didn't know we had that stuff" said Lyon quietly. "Jessica!" yelled Lyon. "I'll save you. Just promise me you won't tell my secret" said Lyon as he reached for the Oppositrix. "No way! I'm having too much fun!" said Jessica as she got up and started dancing. "Come here!" rapidly yelled Lyon as he turned into Goop and pulled Jessica up. "I'll come back for you, Dancing Danny!" she said as her hand reached towards the cellar. Lyon carried Jessica to a place where hardly anyone goes, Castle Dessert. It was a restaurant with just dessert, but an S fell off and people thought it was hot in there. Lyon turned back to normal. "Listen Jessica-" "I'll only talk if you get me dessert" said Jessica. Lyon walked in and ordered cheese cake and lemon cake. "That'll cost 12 dollars" said the lady behind the counter. Lyon reached in his pocket and pulled out 11. "Can you give me a second?" asked Lyon. "Sure." Lyon walked outside, turned into Goop, blasted some goop, turned into Humongosaur, flattened out the goop, turned back to normal, got a pen from his pocket, wrote "1" on the goop, then gave it to the lady with his real 11 bucks. "They're all real" said the lady, only looking at the fake one. Lyon walked outside with the dessert. Jessica grabbed the cheese cake as Lyon started eating the lemon cake. "Ok, listen. A big giant robot is going to come here any minute so you need to-" Robotrix blasted out of a sand pile. He was Ultimate Electridragon, Electrair. "AAAAAHHH!" yelled Jessica. She took a part of her cheese cake off and threw it at Robotrix. "AAAAH! It burns!" yelled Robotrix. Three minutes later, Robotrix turned into a bolt of energy and cut through the bit of cheese cake. He then did a sonic scream. It electrocuted Jessica. She was now stiff. Robotrix came closer and closer. Lyon was thinking of something to do. He saw the cheese cake. He picked it up and hurled it at Robotrix. "Weird weakness, but convienent" said Lyon. Robotrix became stiff and fell into the pile. He turned back to normal, did a cartwheel, kicked Lyon over Castle Dessert, and grabbed Jessica. Lyon didn't give up. He turned into Jetray and shot a beam at Robotrix. Nothing happened. He kept shooting until Robotrix fell down. He flew and grabbed Jessica. He carried her to a public pool. He turned back to normal and dipped her in it. Jessica was normal. A guy on an ATV carrying a skateboard was near. "Can we borrow those?" asked Lyon. "Sure." Lyon and Jessica rode their vehicles to a giant tub filled with snow. Lyon hurled Jessica into it and leapt into it. Robotrix came to it. "I know you're here" he said. Robotrix grabbed Jessica. He shot many beams at Lyon. Lyon was now weak. He then turned into Oppositre Brainstorm and blasted Robotrix into the ground. Robotrix couldn't move. Lyon turned into Big Chill and flew Jessica up into space. He breathed a helmet and suit made of ice around Jessica and carried her to the top of the control tower. "We don't need Lyon here" said the Highbreed demanding-like. "Wait, I think they're hear for a reason" said the RNAlien. "Yeah, to exterminate us!" yelled the Highbreed. "No, the RNAlien is right" said Lyon. I can deactivate Robotrix forever. "Do it then" demanded the Highbreed. Lyon turned into his new alien, Lyonotrix. He stuck himself in the control panel. The screen that showed Robotrix went off. Robotrix was gone, forever. Robert, Lyon's dad, and Lyon's mom appeared. The parent were shocked. Lyon turned into Wishhiar, flew in circles around his family, and they were teleported back to their house. Everything that had happened in the day never happened, for it was the day after. Only Robert knew the secret, Lyon or his family have never went up into space, and of course, no one got the score 30,000 or up on Intergalactic Astro Alien. The episode ends when an alien fairy is watching Lyon's family. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Wishers Story Arc Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes